


plague

by somethingsintheair



Series: Starlight Brigade Verse [1]
Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, Mention of Death, Nightmares, rated T solely for the fact that it's a Bit Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Sung's a little fucked up over the idea of fighting Boredom again.





	plague

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as part of the weekly art challenge in the starlight brigade discord! this week's prompt was 'sleep'.

It hadn't been an easy choice to retire TWRP and leave Earth to travel the cosmos once again. But with Boredom becoming a very real, very physical threat in the distant future, they had a job to do. It had been ages since they'd made that decision, they'd fought the force time and time again. But somehow, still, it managed to fuck with Doctor Sung's head in a very unique way.

He hadn't yet shared his theory with his crew, the distinct feeling that this force was the same force that had caused the extinction of his own species so long ago. At that point in time, Boredom was simply an emotion. Not a physical being, but more akin to an illness. An illness that spread to everyone he knew and loved, all while he stayed occupied trying to find a cure... to no avail, in the end.

After all these years of fighting Boredom, he didn't talk about it. He didn't talk about how much it made his chest ache to see those infected. He didn't talk about the nightmares that would infest his sleep for days, sometimes even weeks after their battles. Instead, he would lie awake all night, wrapped up in a blanket, trying to mimic the feeling of the affection he knew would help him in times like that.

He didn't know why he was so afraid to ask for help.

His crewmates had been his bandmates, his best friends, for more than long enough to know. They were fully aware that negative emotions left untreated could quite literally kill Sung, and that in times like this, someone had to step up and give him a hug. But the problem was that none of them knew Sung was struggling, he hid it too well, and something inside of him wanted to keep it that way.

But perhaps, something else inside of him knew that wasn't an option.

It was a particularly bad night when he found his body flying on autopilot, walking to the sleeping quarters beside his own. Its occupant just so happened to be Commander Meouch, who just so happened to be the most frequent provider of comfort when they were back on Earth. Despite his outward appearance of toughness and general badassery, Sung knew he was a big teddy bear deep down. They hadn't exactly shared any tender moments since their time on Earth, but despite that, their friendship was still going stronger than ever.

Meouch was, to Sung's surprise, wide awake. He welcomed Sung in without a word, taking him under his arm and walking him to the foot of his bed to sit down.

By that point, Sung's sobbing had calmed down for the most part, but the mere feeling of a protective arm around his shoulders sent him into hysterics all over again. Meouch still didn't say anything, even as Sung rambled on incoherently, detailing the flashbacks that plagued his waking hours and the nightmares that plagued his sleep. No, the Commander just rubbed circles in his back through it all, listening the best he could.

He wasn't sure how long Sung had been going by the time he slumped over against Meouch's side, out like a light.


End file.
